Anomaly
by diamondust
Summary: Fuji threw a thought in one lazy afternoon, Perfect Pair, Disclaimer: Characters owned by Takeshi Konomi.


**ANOMALY**

"Anomaly,"

That was the word you said in a lazy Sunday afternoon in the middle of our summer vacation. We were spending our spare time in our favorite café. I turned my attention from the newspaper in my hand. You looked at me with your usual almost closed eyes and your infamous genuine smile as you rested your head on your left hand's palm.

"Ne, Mitsu. Do you know what is it?"

My brows twitched. It was not because I wanted to. It was just getting along with you for years had made this reaction become as ordinary as your unpredictable statements or questions. I would send you a _what-kind-of-question-was-that_ glare which, as usual, had no effect on you. The serene smile would plaster itself on your face. I understood that I had to answer it or else I would suffer other _extraordinary-torturing_ things.

"Something which is different from usual or against the law of nature," I tried to answer. Your smile grew wider.

"Indeed," You said. "It is a natural deviation which was created by Him in purpose."

I was startled as your eyes snapped opened. It revealed those adorable cerulean blue that had filled up my world. You looked at me gently. For immeasurable moment, again, those blue orbs carried me away. I felt like I was sucked inside.

"Water anomaly." You tried to throw an example. "It is very obvious water will evaporate in high temperature and it will freeze as well in low temperature. But, contrary to the theory, water will evaporate in 4 degree Celsius. God has made it in purpose and nobody complains."

I nodded in agreement. I could not see the reason to argue the theory. Besides, I did not feel an urge to go against your words either. I headed my sight back to the headline news today as both of us fell into a short silent later.

"Mitsu, do you have any idea why He makes such a thing?"

"That is not our business." I answered plainly without even looked at you. "Maybe He is just trying to joke."

You did not say a word. I continued reading my newspaper. There was silence between us for a moment which later made me could not help but peek through the corner of my eyes. You sipped your chocolate and threw a look to the crowd on the street down there. You observed and watched them carefully. You smiled and chuckled, enjoying it by yourself while I was enjoying my news. It was obvious. You were interested in people while I was interested in the news. But we never failed enjoying our time together like this.

"So it was just about His sense of humor after all," You murmured softly.

I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say," You thought for a moment. "He was bored of creating ordinary things. Then His sense of humor influenced him to make some experiments. Thus He made those anomalies in nature."

"That is so like you," I commented.

"Say what you like, Mitsu." You said with amused tone.

"He is creative then." I responded.

You let out a soft chuckle.

"You are funny, Mitsu. Do you like His jokes then?"

"I have gotten used to many jokes." I replied.

"You did not answer the question at all." You pouted. I chose to continue my reading.

"You know," You said. "Somehow, I do not feel annoyed at all with His anomaly creation." I lifted my head and turned.

"And why do you bother to feel annoyed?"

You did not answer as you smiled wryly and lifted your head back to the balcony. We could see people walked by. The traffic was getting busy as the day became dark. I followed your sight and spotted a couple walked under our balcony. They walked slowly as they hugged each other. The man's hand was on her shoulder and her hand was on his waist. They were entwined and their faces were full of love, so pure and innocent.

"I will not blame Him if we are one of his anomalies."

You said without moving your eyes away from the couple. I was silent until you turned your head and smiled genuinely.

"Mitsu, I love His sense of humor."

I could sense bitter sound behind your words. Your eyes were serious. I looked back and sighed.

"Syusuke," I said. "For me, you'll always be a blessing, not an anomaly."

Your blue orbs dazed for a while and a content smile formed on your face. You sipped your drink and watched the crowd again while I continued my reading. You were interested in people while I was interested in the news. But inside our heart, as usual we said,

_I love you. _

_*******************  
_


End file.
